Krang Origins(TFS)
Krang Origins -''The Krang have invaded New York City!'' four Turtles must fight off the Krang Horde and help the trapped gods! -In game discription Intro Krang Origins takes place in 2017 New York City, the City is being attacked by a Alien race called Krang, as the invasion is occuring, Element 115 is mined by the Alien force and later becomes infected. As the turtles return from outside the city, they must fight off the undead Aliens. Layout The spawn room is a 4 story building. there is 2 barriers, and 3 stories unlocked making it the biggest spawn room in history. Inside the spawn room is a Golden Sword and a Stone Axe. The player that is ''Leo ''can collect the Leo's Sword weapon, which is a insta-kill till Round 12. making this the best camping spawn room ever. A build station is inside the 2nd floor of spawn, beside it is some plugs and wires, around the map are parts of Flying Waterfall Soda and must be build to obtain the perk. building it before round 6 will grant a bonus and turn it into Iron boots, making the perk take more damage and better CND(Condition). the outside area is streets leading to buildings and the park, the roofs lead to the power station. after getting to the park 3 other areas can be opened up (Evac Station, circle to power, and Police station.) Perks Juggernog(Diamond Armor) - located right beside power. Flying Waterfall Soda(Feather Falling IV) - located in spawn room. Speed Cola(Swiftness) - located at park Blaze Cola(Strength) - located at Police station Spicy Cola does not appear in Krang Origins due to no fire. all perks in Krang Origins must be build by finding the parts. Easter Egg The Easter Egg of Krang Origins is the trapped gods (again why? lol) getting trapped....again. Step 1: As always the power must be turned on. Step 2: head to the police station and listen for herobrine*notch* to start talking. Step 3: Obtain the wonder bow and shoot the wooden button out of map, this should get herobrine to start talking about power and finds out your outside, he then asks for getting help and being stuck in here with dumb,dumber, and dumbest. the other three will annoy herobrine as he talks after saying the D,Dr,Dest lines. Step 4: after a LONG talk, Herobrine will resquest a fuse for power. the fuse is outside the lobby of the police station. Step 5: after another long talk, Herobrine will then ask for you to get him a "black skull" and starts describing it but then stops and tells you to hurry up. Step 6-8 is very hard, be warned. Step 6: you must go build a lever and attach it to a blue block and turn it on. run to the park and collect the skull. Step 7: get Donnie's Staff, Ralph's Knife, Mikey's Chains, and Leo's Sword, pack a punch it, and then put them back where they were first found. Step 8:kill 50 zombies at each location, total of 200 zombies. Step 9:insert the wither skull and then the trapped gods are now free(again). after teleporting, a loud roar happens and the wither can be heard speaking. after a short talk the turtles are teleported and the game ends. Achievements The Crew- obtain all Turtle weapons and pack a punch them. The Beginning of Herobrine's Scheme- finish the easter egg. One Shot- kill